The way we fall
by kyc00lhay
Summary: Iggy is in love, but will Nudge ever notice? sorry I'm bad at summarys, but the book is better. NUDGY NIGGY some but very little FAX IUDGY
1. chapter 1

Chapter one- all hopes lost

Nudge POV

I sat in my dog crate. I'm 8-year-old Me watching 2-year-old Angel being carried away for more tests. They send Max and Iggy back from separate rooms. Normally Iggy would tell us what's happening with his night vision, but since it was enhanced, he had bandages over them. Today was the day they were taken off. I waited to see his bright angel blue eyes in the dim lights. Where as he would easily walk around everything, he was stumbling. A lot. He was guided to his crate next to mine by a white coat. I closed my eyes, to make the color of his eyes seem more waited for, if that was even possible. It felt like forever. I herd him sit down and I jerked up. He turned in my direction, and I waited another eternity to see the calm blue. But he was crying. He opened his eyes, and I realized I might wait another eternity. As I realized what had happened, he said through sobs.

"I'm blind"

I wake up from my dream. Crying. I remember it as the day all hope was lost. Then about 4 months later, Jeb rescued us. I get up and walk across the cold floor to check the time. 1:38AM. Of course. I thought to myself. I look at Angel who's sound asleep. I go wake up Max, and tell her about my dream. I was almost crying. She seemed annoyed with me.

"Why don't you go talk to Iggy about it, then?" She snapped

I didn't want to wake him up so I just went back to bed.

I wake up, 9:37AM, and the smell of French toast filled the air. My favorite. I wake up Angel and she has a sly grin on her face. We go down to eat. Iggy is at the stove and he looks in my direction. Angel sits down and starts eating. I sit down and Iggy slides a plate my way.

"Iggy? I had a dream about you last night."

I carry on the whole thing and break down.

"I had a dream about you too... When they tried to give you the color changing ability, but your DNA worked against it."

Angel smiled, and mumbled to herself.

Iggy looks at her "What did you do?"

Angel looks up, grinning. "I may or may not have linked your dreams last night."

And those words set me off.

Sorry this is a short chapter, bit it's a start.


	2. Dont make me cry

I screamed and said things I regret. Iggy did some yelling too. All up until max came in and ended it. I quickly ate the rest of my food, not even getting to enjoy it, and I jumped off the cliff, and flew. I down into the cave and cried. I cried for about an hour. Eventually, Fang came down with Iggy close behind him.

"Angel shouldn't have done that," Fang said, sighing.

"Damn right she shouldn't have!" Iggy yelled, punching the rock. His knuckles became bloody. This happens every time. It always worries me. He just got the bandages off from the last time. I cried. I cried so much more. I was traumatized at that moment, and Angel had to bring it all back. Fang left and Iggy and I were silent. We got hungry and went back for a late lunch. After, I sat in the living room and watched Twilight for about the millionth time. I watched through it twice and went to my bedroom and got a blanket, pillow, and Stella, my stuffed zebra, and placed it out in the hallway. Max called me down for supper of chicken nuggets and tater tots. I ate and went to lay down in the floor. Iggy came through and tripped over me. He hit his nose on the hallway table. It was bleeding like a gunshot wound. He placed the light touch of his fingers onto his bruise.

"Not broken." Then he moved his fingers onto my skin. "Nudge? Why are you in the hallway?"

"I am not sleeping in the same room as that little... Little... I got nothing."

He chuckled, bent down picked up Stella and said to come to his room. "I have a double bed. That would be enough room for us."

I blushed. I was actually thankful that he was blind. Then again, if he wasn't he wouldn't have tripped. I went into my room and changed from my tank top and shorts to a loose cancer awareness T-shirt and pink sweat pants. I know it wouldn't have mattered to him, but I would have felt uncomfortable. I went back and put up my blanket. As I went into Iggy's room (witch I had never been in before) I saw KISS and Coldplay posters. The walls were the same color as his eyes. I felt really safe here. I lie down on the left side. I am exhausted. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I wake up extremely early. Iggy was sleeping with a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and he is wearing an orange T-shirt and black and white jogging pants. I realized that my sleeve was sagging a bit and fixed it. Its 3:47AM. It was freezing. Fang must have turned down the heat again. He's cold blooded. Iggy's hand was warm, and I was temped to get a bit closer. And that's just what I did. And my heart stopped when he opened his eyes. I was so embarrassed! But then he closed his eyes and pulled me closer. I felt the goose bumps on his arms, and it was clear he was cold to. It took me a while to go back to sleep. Iggy was out cold. I pulled Stella closer to my chest. I felt awkward, but then I weighed being cold and feeling a bit uncomfortable. You can guess witch one I chose.

I wake up to Max screaming at Fang about the temperature. By the feel of his breathing, Iggy was awake. I jerk up.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"It's fine, I just didn't want to wake you up." He said, yawning.

We go down and Gazzy is attempting to make a bomb out of a fork, a old radio, and a toothbrush.

"Cook something, before she kills someone," Fang said to Iggy, before he stormed up the stairs. I go into the living room and pick up a magazine. Angel comes in and apologises, and I can't help but forgive her.

"I wish Iggy was as forgiving." She says.

"Oh, he'll get over it," I say, kissing her head.

"Who wants eggs and toast!" Iggy yells. We all felt better, especially Max.


	3. Stay Outta It!

After we ate, Fang said he had stolen some fruit seeds from the nearest Walmart. He got banana trees, blackberry and raspberry bushes, orange and apple trees. I think Angel and Gazzy had the most fun planting them. When we were sure they were firm in the ground, we all went inside for a movie. Life here is boring, and I wish there were more people to interact with, but I love it. We watched Pinocchio, Lady The Tramp, and The Incredibles. I noticed how bad I smelled, being outside for almost a day. I haven't taken a shower in 3 days because I was scared that I would be walked in on. Gazzy had been testing a bomb inside and blew off the door handle. Also, our shower is quiet. It just sounds like the kitchen sink is running. Not being able to take the stench anymore, I jumped in. I was adding the conditioner to my thick hair, and someone walked in. I peek out of the shower curtain and see Iggy brushing his teeth with the door open. Gazzy and Angel walk by and Gazzy covers his eyes. Angel looks at Iggy.

"Iggy, Nudge is in the shower." She whispers.

"Oh, sorry. But it's not like I can see anything." He closes the door and continues to brush is teeth. Suddenly, scenarios that would never happen ran through my mind. What if he gets his sight back just now!? As I finish my thought, I hear him leave. I get out and go read in my room. Angel is in her little corner.

"You didn't need to think that. It couldn't have happened."

"Wha-...? Shut up! Stay out of my head!"

"I know you slept in Iggy's bed last night, and I know you liked cuddling up to him."

"It was cold! You know that!"

"I also know he likes the feel of your skin. And that he thinks about you. A lot"

I blushed. "That's none of my business! Nothing has happened between us! Stay outta it!!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because this is the most awkward conversation I've had with a 6-year-old!"

Now she knew she was on my nerves. She smiled. "Why is it awkward?"

"Because... Because... Shut up and leave me alone! It's none of your business, that's why!"

She shrugs. "Okie." It was almost time for lunch. I had some sliced carrots. After, we all went flying.

"I stole some money, if you guys want to go to the fair."

Max smiled at him. "My little shoplifter."

Fang looked annoyed. "First of all, I don't shoplift a lot. Second of all, I'm about a foot taller than you."

Gazzy was growing impatient. With Iggy holding his ankle, he screamed, "How much did you get!"

"I got about $90. People ten and under are $5, and people 11 to 31 are $10. That would cost us about $55, plus tax. And all we need is a ticket to do whatever we want."

"We go in pairs. Gazzy and Iggy, Angel and Me, Max and Fang. After an hour, we'll come back to the entrance and switch up."

We landed about a hundred yards away, as always.

After we paid for the tickets, (the grand total being $54.35), Angel and I went strait to the tea cups. They are my favorite. Fang gave us each $5. We bought cotton candy for 50 each. We rode Area 51, went to the petting zoo and did the flying swings. We also tried games like shoot the duck. I shot 4 and got a small stuffed penguin. I shoved it in my purse as Angel shot all 9 and got a big stuffed bear. The hour was almost up, because we had spent so much time at the petting zoo, we met up at the entrance. We switched up. Angel with Max. Gazzy with Fang. And me with... Iggy. He was walking into a lot of people, so I took his hand and guided him.

"Can we go to the bell thing? Some guy said I couldn't get it past 40 , and Gaz didn't want to get involved." I got him over there and some big buff guy challenged him.

"If I win," he said. "I get to kiss your girl."

I puked a little in my mouth.

"Bit if you win, I'll give her my prize." He winked at me. And you can tell Iggy was MAD. "Deal" he mumbled. I knew Ig's would win, bit that guy was going to kiss me if Iggy lost. Mr. McJerk went first and scored 80. He picked a stuffed zebra a bit bigger than Stella. Next Iggy went, and the guy at the counter showed him where to hit. Iggy hit it hard. The bell rang and he won a stuffed lion the size of a truck tire. The guy was mad. But as promised, he gave me the zebra. He shook Iggy's hand and said "Good game." The guy left and Iggy handed me the lion, blushing, and said "I don't like the feel of the mane." He was in a much better mood. As I held his hand and went over to the rides, I thought about what Angel said. He thinks about you. A lot. I shook it off and Iggy and I went on a really fast ride that went in circles and turns you upsidedown. When we got off, I took Iggy to the nearest trashcan and he threw up. "... Never... Again." We road a few more and we any back to the entrance and Angel convinced Max to stay in these pairs. We stayed til midnight. And I had a great time.


	4. Naver Ending

I don't even remember coming home from the fair last night. Max said that Iggy carried me home. I didn't surprise me, he was the biggest, tallest and maybe even strongest. I'm going to the kitchen, and I overhear Angel and Iggy in the living room

"Do you need ANOTHER lecture on mind reading!" Iggy yelled, slightly pink in the cheeks. Good thing Max and Fang were on that date, or Max would be throwing some hands (inside joke sorry).

"Just tell her!"

"No! Its none of your business!" He throws the remote in her direction. And it misses her by almost a foot.

Angel catches my eye, and tries to run past Iggy.

"Nudge! Iggy wants-!"

She didn't get very far. He grabs her.

"Hey Nudge channel! All Nudge, all the time." He gives a weak smile behind his strawberry hair. Its a pretty color. Angel gives him an annoyed look.

I pause a moment. "What was that all about...?"

"Nudge! He wan-!"

"She read my mind to see what I was getting Max and Fang for Christmas." He said calming down.

"OMG! What is it what is it what is it!!"

He looked down at the ground. "A locket."

"Awwwwwwww!" I screamed.

Angel gasped. "But Iggy... You can't... It was for..."

"Max and Fang."

"Cool! Well, I wanted to talk about a magazine I saw...

Nudge blabs endlessly for 2 1\2 hours.

I love talking to Iggy. He always listens. Commenting here and there, but like he said, I'm the Nudge Channel, all Nudge all the time. Max and Fang came back, and looked like they had fun.

"I wish I had a boyfriend to pamper me!"

Iggy looked down and mumbles something.

But being Nudge, I overlook it.

He ends up getting up to cook supper. I go upstairs to see Fang fixing the bathroom doorknob and Max is chopping her hair off. I hate that she does it. Now I have no one to talk to. Completely forgetting why I needed to go upstairs, I go down to watch TV. Angel is sitting down on the floor. The TV isn't on, either.

"Nudge," she whispers. "Come with me to the bedroom."

She dashes up the stairs, and I'm right behind her. She closes the door behind us. "What?" I say.

"Iggy loves you."

"We all love each other."

"No... He loves you like fang loves Max, but not as mushy. And that locket... Was for you."

I didn't know how to react to this. There was a guy I had been seeing. But I love Nathan.

"Don't tell Iggy that! He'd be so sad!" She whisper-yelled.

Oh yeah. I'm 4 feet away from a mind reader.

"Well, you haven't even MET Nathan yet have you? You were going to meet him in two days. How do you know you love him?"

"Well, I guess I'll figure it out on Sunday." I shot back.

Nothing good happens for two days because I'm too lazy to make a story.

I get dressed up in my hot pink 'Cute As A Kitten' T-shirt, Navy blue head band and skirt. I add some pink lip gloss and navy eye-shadow. I look fabulous. I walk out and Gazzy lights up. "Wow Nudge!" He exclaims. "You going to see the president?"

I giggle at this. "No! I'm going on a date!" I get a disappointed "oh", but I didn't care. I was ready. While I'm about to walk out the door, Max gives me a disapproving look, but stays quiet. As I leave, I hear Gazzy talking to Iggy on the couch. "And she's wearing a dark blue head band, kind of like the color of the roof of our dog crates."

I feel a little bad, but I keep going on my way. We were going to meet up at the park. Then he was going to take me somewhere else. But that part was a surprise. I see him. His shiny black hair, his big green eyes. But as I get closer, he looks much older, and he's about as tall as I am.

"Erm... I'm only 13... How old are you?"

"I'm almost 16, in two months." He winked at me. He kisses my hand. "Now close your eyes, and we'll go." I closed my eyes, and we walked about three blocks. I walk inside a cool place. I open my eyes to an old broken down room. Nathan locks the door.

"You got her?" I hear another guy whisper.

"What's going on-!" I say, but get cut off as Nathan punches me in my right eye. Hard. Not even human hard. Another guy throws me against a wall. He crashes his lips onto mine. I tried to bite it, but I was in an awkward position. Nathan and another guy is holding me and the one who kissed me takes off my shirt. Nathan bites my neck while I'm trying to scream. I'm sure it will leave a mark. Just then, Max and Fang burst through a window. They fight while I'm sitting there in my blue and green sports bra. I was in shock. We fly back in silence after. Iggy checks out my bruises. He's mad at those guys. He goes outside and punches the tree. Bloody knuckles. Again. It scared me. I cry on the couch. Iggy sits beside me and I cry onto his shoulder.

"That's what happens when your as beautiful as you."


	5. Maybe, Just Maybe

When I was 8, about a year after Iggy had gone blind, the school had let us outside for our free time. I had seen two whitecoats kiss. Normal 8-year-olds would have known what it meant, or at least a little. I wasn't a normal 8-year-old though. After they kissed, though, they smiled. I only knew you smile when your happy. Or when you feel good. So it had to feel good, or make you happy, right? I had to try it. Fang was in testing at the moment. Gazzy was only 5. It was a boy and a girl kissing. Iggy was counting for hide-and-seek. I snuck up in front of him, and as he was about to say something like, 'I could hear you coming from a mile away'. I remember kissing him and not feeling anything. I remember him freaking out about it. I remember a whitecoat pulling me to the side and saying to not do that.

"Why did you say that? You can't see."

"Gazzy describes me to you all the time." He mumbles, looking away. Oh yeah. He's not mushy. Like Angel said. Angel! What she said about Iggy! Maybe I like him too...?

Tell him. Said a voice in my head.

OK, Ange.

"Iggy," I say, looking into his deep grey eyes.

"Yea." His unseeing eyes focusing on my eyebrows. He was good, but not perfect.

He kept leaning in. Inching closer. He was about 2 inches away. His face was tinted red. I closed the gap. It lasted about 3 seconds. And I felt something, but it wasn't much. Now he was very red. He looked away.

"Sorry," he mumbled. You could tell he wanted out of here as fast as possible. "I'm going to take a shower," He almost ran up the stairs.

Fang walks in. I we look at each other for a minute. "Wow," he says. "The N-Channel? Being quiet?" A huge smile spread across my face. "Nope! So I saw this TV show." Fang sits down as I talk and talk, for about 20 minutes. Then Fang brings up my bruise on my eye. "Oh, some concealer will cover it up. Speaking of that, I need some more. You come with me to buy some?" He nods. I also like talking with fang, but not as much. He only responds when you ask him something. Well, if it's not a yes or no question. As we're in the store, finding my skin tone, and Fang tells me to hurry (wow! Fang talking? What a surprise!). "Why?"

"Because Star and Kate are RIGHT THERE." Oh yeah. Star and Kate had betrayed Fang. He doesn't want to talk to them. "Fine! I think this one will work." We leave, and Star sees us. She snickers to Kate, and she has a look of guilt on her face. We get back, and Angel is talking to Iggy. I couldn't hear anything, but Angel was happy to see me. Max pulls me to the side. She looks me in the eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be dead about 3 times over.

"Did you kiss Iggy?" Wow, no beating around the bush with her.

"Yeah. So?" I said, reddening.

"Your a bit young."

"Ha. Thanks, mom."

"Just be careful, and if he hurts you, I'll hurt him twice as hard."

"Yeah, what's he gonna do? He's harmless." She looks at me. "Sometimes?" She looks at me some more. "OK, but he wouldn't hurt us."

"That's better. But still, you never know. Like with Nathan."

I was bout to a accuse her of not trusting Iggy. But if she is still worried about what happened last night, I couldn't blame her.

"But," she said, as if there was a catch. "He is still a part of the flock. If you hurt him, which I don't see how you would, I'll hurt you too. Got it?"

After that awkward conversation, Max sends us all to bed.

I fall asleep peacefully that night. Max had planned that we go see Dr. Martinez and Ella in two days. (This time I have a story line for the next two days :-D).

I'm hanging off the edge of a cliff. Iggy has ahold of my arm, and is the only thing keeping me from plummeting to my death. Then I see Ella. Running towards us. But she starts talking to him. Both getting red. Iggy let's go of my hand, and before I fall, I see them kiss.

I have something really good for the next 2-3 chapters!!!!!!!!


	6. Too Close

My eyes jerk open. The light of the sun reflecting the snow hurts them. Not much has happened between Iggy and I, but that dream... I needed to stay close to Iggy. Angel wasn't in the room, and the smell of bacon and gravy filled the air. I put on my dark blue T-shirt, royal purple sweater, and a pair of thick tights. I check the time and it's 7:28. I head downstairs and every one was wearing a different color sweater. Max in a light blue, Fang in a dark grey (he's actually not wearing black. Surprise!) Iggy in a maroon, Gazzy in a green, and Angel in a light pink. The kitchen is always chaos in the morning, but today it was... Well, not as chaotic. Iggy turned around to add another plate to the table, and the bruise on his nose hadn't gone away at all. All along the bridge of his nose was an ugly purple. We ate, and Gazzy started dishes.

"Ig? Come here."

"OK" he followed my footsteps up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"The bathroom? What are we doing in here?"

"Just wait a minute." I grab my makeup brush and add some concealer onto it.

"I'm blind. For all I know you could be sharpening a knife."

I squirt some white face paint to it.

"Like I would ever hurt you."

He points to his bruise

"... Intentionally"

I mix it together until I get his skin tone. I add it to his face.

"I... Is this makeup?"

"Don't worry, it's to cover up that nasty bruise. And it's your skin tone. Ghost white!"

"Wow, thanks."

I kiss his nose. "You'll live."

"Thanks." The light touch of his fingers move to my eye. "You need to cover yours up, too." He smiles. I was going to stick to him like glue. Last time we saw Ella, she had the biggest crush on him. She was only a year younger than Ig. My face went red.

"Don't worry about Ella. I'm yours." He kisses my lips, slightly missing. It was like a he could read minds too.

"Angel told me." He whispers. He moves his hand up to my waist. "That's a pretty color. Suits you."

"Thanks!" I say, turning away from him. "But I need to work on my makeup."

He gives a faked disappointed look. "OK." He leaves. I finish up with faint dark blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I pop some pink bubblegum into my mouth and leave the bathroom. I go to the bedroom to pack up. Man, Christmas is in 3 days. I can't wait! I got everyone gifts, too. I got Max a shirt that says, "No. Just No." Fang a new MP3, Iggy a Coldplay, KISS, and Chainsmokers CD, Gazzy a new tool set, and Angel a new stuffed dolphin. Gazzy's was the most expensive, coming to $50. The total was $97. Whenever I get money, I spend half, and put the other half in a small plastic bag under my bed. I have no clue how I'm going to carry all this, but we leave the day after tomorrow and its a 3 hour flight. I think we should just leave today and just hijack a car. I'll tell Max this. I go downstairs to find her cuddling up to Fang on the couch.

"Max, can we just get a car, I mean, how are we even going, to like, carry this stuff? Everything is so hea-"

"OK, first of all, shut up. But, we do have a heavier load... OK, sure. Fang, fake drivers license?"

He nods. "OK, and that should give Gazzy and Iggy enough time to get back from Walmart." She and Fang got up to make the license. Well, they were old enough to drive, but law requires drivers under 18 to be accompanied by an adult (no adult), no driving out of state (we are driving out of state) and no driving after dark (we're not driving at night, at least). After an hour, Max comes through the house and tells us that we need to leave tomorrow morning, and that it's almost a 12 hour drive.

"We need to leave about 5:30." OK, so we will break the law. It gets dark earlier now. We have a car hidden. Its one we had stolen once. We keep it behind the old gas station. Iggy gets back.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?"

"Gazzy ran out of gun powder, and I needed something."

"What did you need?,"

"Oh, the locket for Max and Fang broke. I couldn't fix it, so I got a new one." He says casually. It's time for lunch now, and I have salad. I try to keep lunch, 'no meat' for this diet, and its totally working. I can't always do it though, seeing as we sometimes need to eat what we have. Iggy makes us hot chocolate, but he burns his hand. There was a loose string on his bandages, and it fought on fire. It didn't burn his whole hand, but it burned a little bit. He doctored himself, and got back to cooking whatever he was cooking. Everyone else was building a snow man waiting for Iggy to come out to have a snowball fight. And it was so cold that night, we all slept in the living room. I got up close to Iggy in the floor. Max and Fang had the couch and Angel and Gazzy had the chair. And I had the same nightmare.


End file.
